


Just You Wait

by awesomerextyphoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon
Summary: You ran away from an odious match, but your rescuer is not as he seems.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Just You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for this to be part of @navybrat817, @stargazingfangirl18, and @donutloverxo’s Happy Hoeliday’s Challenge on Tumblr, but life had other plans. Part of this story was inspired by @giorno-plays-piano’s Boy in the Castle. Dividers are by the lovely @firefly-graphics.

Another day in the forest.

It seemed that you were trapped in the never-ending maze the locals called the Nyxentine Forest. Though you would rather be lost in the forest than the prison you called home.

You were on the run from a horrid betrothal, yet you should’ve expected it. You were from a prominent enough house. You were known throughout the kingdom for your beauty, grace, and kindness just like your mother before you. Even the Queen herself took a liking to you, earning the admiration and scorn of courtiers and bourgeois alike.

It seemed that everything was set...until it wasn’t.

Your uncle, the slithering bastard, had gambled away your family’s fortune and sold you off to first sod with a fat bank account. Your aunt didn’t even pretend to pity you when he informed you of the engagement. Luckily, a few maids took pity on you and helped you escape telling you tales of the Nyxentine Forest. You left two days later under the cover of the new moon.

–––––

The first couple of weeks in the forest were fine. Your unconventional governess had taught you how to survive in the woods and you were more than happy to cash in on her teachings.

However, the night after you passed the mountains proved to be more difficult.

An hour after twilight, you heard a twig snap. Thinking it was a deer or a rabbit you paid it no mind. It wasn’t until you saw the blurred after-image of a wolf did fear make its way into your heart. You got on your horse and it galloped away as fast as it could. You thought you were in the clear until a tree branch knocked you off your horse.

In a panic, you ran to the nearest body of water you could find, a frozen river. You almost made it to the other side when the ice started to crack. Cursing your misfortune, you fell nearly drowning if not for a pair of strong arms pulling you out to safety.

You barely made out the form of a man before passing out.

––––––

Bright rays of sunlight woke you from your dreamless slumber. You found yourself in the biggest bedroom you’ve ever seen.

Five 30ft (9.144m) windows illuminated the opulent quarters and a set of 40ft (12.192m) double doors led to a balcony no doubt. Dazzling artwork adorned the walls with furniture made by the finest craftsmen filling the space. You were in an enormous bed with incredibly comfortable sheets, blankets, and pillows.

The sound of short heels disrupted the admiring of your surroundings. “Good Morning miss. You gave us quite the scare last night,” the maid giggled in an effort to lighten the mood.

It worked,” I’m doing well, thank you. Where am I?”

You missed the maid’s right eye twitch, “The master will tell you when you meet him in his study. I’ve brought you breakfast. Please eat while I draw you a bath.”

You thanked the maid and began eating the food hoping the master of the castle was nice.

–––––

You took in everything you could from your surroundings. The castle was spectacular. It made the old Queen’s palace look like a hovel.

The maid stopped in front of a set of imposing mahogany doors, “The master is waiting inside, miss. I’ll be right outside.”

You hoped he wasn’t a monster.

The study was an enormous room filled with books, weapons, and maps. You wandered to one of the grand bookshelves when a rich, deep voice cried out, “I wouldn’t suggest that book. Much too daft. Perhaps this one would suffice.”

You turned around and saw what had to be the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. He was tall (6’6” / 2m), had golden blond hair and medium blond beard, warm ocean blue eyes with specks of bright yellow-green, enviously long dark blond eyelashes, rich fawn pink skin with rose undertones, broad shoulders with a beautifully muscled physique.

You wanted to faint, but your body refused to comply.

“Um well,” you couldn’t find the words. His smile grew and his face took on an amused expression, “Thank you for saving and housing me, sir.”

The man chuckled, “Think nothing of it. I was on a nightly ride when I saw you fall into the river. You can stay for as long as you like. And please, call me Steven”

You beamed up at him, “Thank you, Steven! Thank you so much!”

––––––

Time seemed to fly by as you stayed at Steven’s castle. He was unlike any other man you’ve met. He actually listened to what you had to say. He didn’t scold you or say that you were too much of an ‘unruly, out-there maiden’ as your uncle liked to put it. He would go on long walks with you through the gardens and woods. He even liked your cooking, though you believed it was because he ate such massive quantities on the regular.

Steven showed you his spectacular library, danced with you in the ballroom, and snuck a few kisses from you under the full moon.

It felt like you were living a fairy tale...except for several things not adding up.

How did the staff know about your favorite foods, books, clothes, etc? How come none of the staff knew of your kingdom of origin even though it was founded over 900 years ago?

It might be the same reason why all of the portraits of women in the castle were blurred, except for one Sharon Carter.

You asked Steven about Sharon one dinner but he squeezed his goblet so hard that he made a dent in it. He yelled at you to never bring up her name again and retreated to his quarters before you had the chance to speak.

––––––

That night you dreamed you were a princess from long ago. The palace looked and felt newer. You saw people wearing clothes like the ones in the portraits. Sharon, the woman whose face wasn’t blurred, seemed to be a good friend of yours. You saw Steven, or who you thought was him. He looked small, sickly, and dirty in what looked to be ancient ruins.

You were laughing with him. He was saying something, but you couldn’t make out the words.

You were about to say something when a shrill voice jolted from your dream.

You had to get to the bottom of this.

–––––

The next afternoon, you went to the library to find anything referencing Sharon Carter.

Only two books talked about her and it was to her journal.

You were about to give up for the day when you saw a cloaked figure by the door. They beckoned you to follow them, so you did.

The cloaked figure led you to a less glamorous section of the palace to a room that had a few floating lights and a book on a marble pedestal.

You opened the book and found a passage on Sharon and a drawing that looked exactly like you. Unnerved yet curious, you started to read.

_It has been quite some time since she’s been with the rest of us for the whole afternoon. She usually sneaks off after our lessons with food, drink, and sometimes clothes._

_I think it might be that boy who managed to make his way into her heart. She has said that she wished she wasn’t stuck in her station. I hope-_

You couldn’t make out the rest of that passage so you turned a few pages.

_I fear for my life while writing this. The Usurper has overthrown the old king. He demanded that he and my friend be married in a fortnight._

_The council is in a panic due to her being sent home a week before the coup took place. Several council members suggested that I marry him in her stead. None of the highborn girls were allowed to leave the palace so it shouldn’t matter who he marries so long as they keep their heads._

You doubted the plan would work, but you continued.

_The plan was an utter disaster. Not only did the Usurper know I wasn’t his intended, but he stopped me from walking down the aisle._

_He had the council and their families tortured and executed, some with his bare hands. Only the youngest children were spared, but they were forced into a life of servitude. Half of the nobility were executed as well with their lands and wealth were given to the poor._

_He locked me in a tower saying that my friend would like a friendly face as her lady-in-waiting._

You stifled a sob at the words. Yes, it was bad for the council to lie, but did they deserve such a fate?

_The Usurper searched for her far and wide conquering any and all who got in his way. The kingdom quickly became an empire. He finally met his match in the magic Republic of Sycqueth._

_The Republic’s Sorcerer Supreme cursed him, his forces, and the empire to be locked into another world frozen in time. The only way to break it was for his beloved to return and join with him under a blood moon._

_I hope my dearest friend never finds this place._

You closed the book as the shadowy figure removed their hood to reveal Sharon Carter. “Hello, my friend.”

“I’m not her.”

“I know.” You could see the sorrow in her eyes.

“What happened to you? Why didn’t you leave when the Usurper was cursed?”

“The rest of the castle’s inhabitants are trapped with him, but that doesn’t matter now. You have to leave this place! The blood moon is tomorrow night.”

You thanked her for telling you her story and raced to your quarters. Everything you needed was packed, all that was left was your mother’s necklace. You were about to get it from the nightstand when you fell and your vision faded to black.

–––––

You woke up on an even grander bed at twilight wearing a scantily clad Wine Red night outfit. You tried to escape, but your wrists were shackled to the bed.

Steven decided to walk in wearing only a pair of Deep Sea Blue trousers, Honestly, you would’ve drooled if you weren’t so terrified.

“What’s wrong, beloved?” Steve asked with a sardonic grin.

“Fuck off and rot in hell!”

Steven laughed, “I’m been living in hell for a long time, sweetheart.”

He got closer to the bed, “Though I should thank the bitch.”

You shot him a quizzical look prompting him to continue.

“She saved me most of the trouble, really. I wanted to win you over slowly like some pathetic lover in one of your romance novels. But, well,” Steve finally reached your form on the bed, “this will have to do. Besides, this is more fun.”

“I-I can’t be your beloved! I’m only-”

“Then why do you have the exact same necklace from our childhood more than 1,000 years ago?”

You froze in terror at his words. This man was insane!

He cupped your chin, “Well, it matters not. You and I will be together and NOTHING will get in my way!” he growled as he claimed your lips with his.

––––––––

The kiss was passionate and demanding. You couldn’t push him off as your hands were still tied and he weighed a ton. Steven pushed his tongue and moaned at the taste of your mouth loving your tepid response.

You hated that your body craved his touches. He smelled of smoked applewood, pine, and citrus; it was intoxicating yet familiar.

“Please, Steven! If you lov-”

You cut off your own as the light in your eyes became dull and cloudy. Playfully, you gaze upon your captor’s face, “Please continue, my king. I promise I’ll be your Perfect. Little. Princess.” you accentuated each of the last three words with a kiss to his plump lips.

Steven grinned at your ‘improvement’ and released your binds. He moaned when you hungrily kissed his lips desperate for a taste of him. You were about to move on to his shoulders when he pushed you back onto the bed, “Another time, love. I’ve waited too long for this,” and ripped off your night outfit like weak paper.

He left a trail of open-mouthed kisses along your neck, shoulders, and collarbone. Steven moaned at the sight of your breasts; he’s been wanting to touch them since he was 14. He wanted to savor the moment having been denied it for so long. He suckled and played with your nipples sending waves of heated bliss to your core. Steven chuckled at your pushing his head into the valley of your breasts; he wasn’t at your pussy and you were already begging for it.

“Please, my king!”

Your king tutted at your words, “Let me pleasure you, my love,” and he moved on to your stomach and hips kissing your flesh in reverence for finally claiming what was his.

Giggling, you pressed a forefinger to your lips and cocked your head to the side as you parted your legs once he got to your thighs. Steven made his way up your thighs leaving love marks in his wake.

He moaned at the taste of your juices; you put the god’s elixir to shame.

Steven attacked your folds with no mercy alternating between lapping any and all juices with his tongue and sucking on your clit. Your moans, mewls, and whimpers were music to his ears

You begged your king to let you please him, but he said to leave it for another time. This was about you...for now.

Steven kept you on the edge for what felt like an eternity (in reality, it was ten minutes) wanting your first orgasm to be worth it. He finally let you come with a grunt and your core exploded. Your king made sure to get every last drop.

Grinning, he got off the bed and removed his trousers; his eyes darkening with lust even more when he saw your nervous expression.

The potion didn’t add much.

Steven kissed your forehead, parted your legs, and slowly entered you.

You hissed at the sensation; never in your life had you felt so full, so complete. Steven bellowed at how tight you were. You soon kissed his shoulder encouraging him to move.

Your king began with slow, measured thrusts smirking at your blissed-out face. He inwardly beamed with pride when your soft lips formed an unholy ‘o’.

You were his defiled angel and he reveled in ruining you.

Steven picked up his pace once you decided to turn up the minx by coyly biting his ear. “Fuck, beloved! You’re doing so well; gripping my cock like a vice.”

You could only mewl in response. His thrusts were hitting you just right sending wave after wave of ecstasy throughout your body. Both of you stayed like that for what felt like hours until Steven played with your clit in hopes of getting you to come first.

You didn’t need much convincing.

Steven came with a bellow not long after you climaxed. Both of you laid on the bed grinning. You from never feeling so much pleasure in your life; him from knowing the curse was finally broken.

–––––

After a few more rounds, Steven decided to let you sleep under the blood moon. You would be moving soon enough.

He was quite proud of the Cosmic Moonstone Ring on your right ring finger. You will love him without it soon enough.

He couldn’t wait to see you round with his seed embracing him after another successful conquest.

If only his parents could see him now.

Steven scowled at the memories. Born to a pathetic duke and the whore he fancied. His mother threw him out to the streets the first chance she got. He constantly got beaten for his lowly status and frail stature, barely getting by on scraps of refuse, crying himself to sleep.

He almost gave up on life when he met you.

A baker was whipping him for stealing a loaf of stale bread again when you offered to pay for the stolen goods. You were stunning in your midnight purple cloak and powder blue dress. You told him to wait for you by the ruins just outside the capital. You came with food and drink saying he could eat as much as he wanted.

He saw you twice a week talking about your life. Steven would wonder what it would be like to be a noble, a prince, and stay with you all the time.

It wasn’t all talk. You taught him how to read and write; always saying that he was more than what his current situation made him out to be.

In short, he fell in love with you.

However, it seemed that fate decided to sucker punch him.

You were to be presented at court. Your parents needed you to marry well. All of the possible suitors were absolute bores; you much rather stay with him.

“It’s just that we’re too far apart. We can never be together.”

You hugged him one last time and claimed his lips with both of your first kisses. He wished he could’ve stayed in that moment forever, but he had work to do.

He went to the alchemist’s workshop and drank the potion that was meant for the old king. Steven was on the floor for 30 minutes writhing in agonizing pain, but it was worth it. He looked and felt like a god amongst men.

Somehow he was able to overthrow the old king. He had a laugh at how the peons who tormented him trembled in fear at the sight of him. His father didn’t even recognize him

He thought he got you when he got the crown, but the council wanted to play him for a fool. He had them and their families tortured and executed.

He searched for you conquering everyone who was in his path. Though none of the riches and titles could compare to your warm smile and touch.

Steven reached out to cup your cheek when he heard a voice, “Sir, what do you want to do with Sharon?” James or ‘Bucky’, his second-in-command and the closest person to a friend inquired.

“Release her. She’s fulfilled her part of the bargain.” He needed someone to tell you about his past to break the spell and Sharon was all too happy to help.

“The rest of your forces are waking up. How soon do you want us to depart?”

Peering out into the receding forest and rising capital, Steve decided to not hurry. The cloaking spell was still in effect.

“So, where do you want to conquer once the army is rested and you’re done with your ‘nuptials’”?

“Sycqueth. Time to pay that bastard sorcerer in kind. But first, I think I should personally ‘thank’ my uncle in law.”


End file.
